1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic display control device suitable for drawing any type of graphics, a graphic display control method, and a storage medium having stored therein a graphic display control program.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical graphic display control device selects a part of a graphic on a display screen and measures the selected part, such as the length of a side or an angle, to indicate the measured values on the display, or allows a user to set the length of the side or the angle (for example, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2012-014440).
Unfortunately, a user cannot know the range of values for an angle of a polygon, for example, on a display screen of such a conventional graphic display control device. The user may set a larger or smaller value for the angle than the possible range and cause an error.